


charmed by the moon

by raechuu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raechuu/pseuds/raechuu
Summary: I’ll take your hand and never let go, even if we wake from this dream // Marinette and Adrien dance through Paris. Post-reveal, established relationship





	charmed by the moon

**Author's Note:**

> write drunk, post drunk, editing is for the weak. Title and inspo from Moon River Waltz by SHINee

The end of the year party was in full swing. Wine glasses littered the tables, couples danced around the room, and Marinette’s feet were hurting her. Still, she continued to dance, spinning around the room like she was flying through Paris. She felt the music vibrating through her bones and drunk on the laughter and smiles of her friends. She spun with Alya, Nino, Alix, Rose, and Juleka all in quick succession flinging herself from person to person. Twirling spinning, more and more till familiar hands took hold of hers and linked their fingers together. Adrien brushed Marinette’s hair out of her eye’s and whispered softly in her ear.

“Let’s get out of here,” hands still linked together, they left.

  
The moon’s reflection lit up the waters of the Seine as they walked together, footsteps echoing around the Parisian streets. Adrien hummed under his breath and wrapped his arms around Marinette. Giggling, she kicked her heels off and held them in her hands as they danced beside the water. Still holding her tight, Adrien spun Marinette until she collapsed on top of him and they went tumbling into the grass, holding on to each other all the way. Breathless, she kissed him and smiled. The grass tickled her bare feet and she could see the grass stains appearing on Adrien's white shirt. She lightly traced the stain with her fingers as they lay there, Adrien staring up at the sky.

Ladybug and Chat Noir continued their dance as they flew across the rooftops, the sound of their laughter resonating through the sleeping city. Marinette pulling Adrien along with her from building to building, relishing in the freedom that comes from flight. When they land at the Eiffel Tower, Adrien pulls her in close, the tail of his suit wrapping around her waist and his head resting atop hers. They lingered like that for what Marinette wished was an eternity. His heartbeat pulsed strong underneath the leather of his suit and she breathed him in. 

  
“Dance with me, Chaton.” He smiled, because how could he ignore a request from his lady, and pulled away from her to place a hand on her waist and the other to hold tight in her hand. Marinette looked at him with a questioning look in her eyes, and he began to hum and move them to the rhythm. They spun and danced, eyes fixed on each other with the moonlight illuminating them. Anyone who looked up from the streets below could see Ladybug and Chat Noir waltzing on top of the Eiffel Tower and both heroes knew that they’d see a video of them on the Ladyblog tomorrow morning. In the moment, however, nothing was more important than the other. 


End file.
